Photolysis of thyroxine and thyroxine analogs in the near ultraviolet leads to stepwise deiodination. The 5'-iodine atoms are most easily removed. Removal of the other iodine atoms and diphenyl ether splitting takes place much more slowly. The method can be used for the preparation of specifically labeled metabolites of T4.